


Binary star.

by hemisphaeric



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut, just that really, oh so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: "Sergio had been right, Martín and Andrés were like a binary star, a system perfectly balanced until they kept a distance but potentially able to destroy everything around them if one collapsed onto the other and cut that distance."
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Binary star.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it really, just a little love-sharing between friends you know.

Filthy, dark, painfully raw and passionate. Martín had always imagined sex with Andrés would have been just like that. A feral lover, carrier of an ancestral desire for dominance in every aspect of life.  
He had observed his friend for so long, spent so many years yearning, observing and collecting data about every aspect of Andrés’ personality. He had envisioned so many times the fierce, almost arrogantly self-centred man being as such in the bedroom, he had imagined Andrés being dominant to the point of pain with his lover.

But when the time comes and they find each other in the same bed, things couldn’t be more different from Martín’s long harvested fantasies. 

Andrés had wanted to talk about feelings and _‘Oh shit’_ Martín had blacked out and he had tried to distract him, he had struggled to stay calm and collected as in fact he would’ve preferred to crawl away from his skin, leaving his body there, empty of soul and mind.  
Yet, Martín had nothing to worry about, because Andrés kissed him back. And he kissed, and kissed and kissed again with a kind of passion and desire Martín had never experienced in his life, the eagerness and devotion spilling from his lips and making him hold on tight to the man like a castaway grasping for a lifeline.

“Martín, Martín, _te quiero_.” 

Martín could feel the hard presence of Andrés’ cock insistently pressing against his thigh, as Andrés smirked unashamedly and pushed the other man further against the wall with a single movement of his hips. 

A strangled moan spits out of Martin’s mouth “Oh my fucking god.” But the other man didn't leave him much time to recover, because he kept kissing him and Martín could almost die there, happy. But he wasn’t satisfied, no, he could never be. He needed more, he needed to be closer, he needed the pressure of Andrés’ body to completely envelop him, he wanted skin and raw, passionate sex. He needed to get so much closer, to climb inside the other’s body to make him feel exactly the magnitude of his love. Oh but it wasn’t a pretty love, no, they weren’t allowed roses or hearts, theirs was a kind love that could bring them both down to the pitch black pit of Hell only to push them back up in an instant, to ascend to the paradise of long awaited revelations and fulfilled passions.  
Sergio had been right, Martín and Andrés were like a binary star, a system perfectly balanced until they kept a distance but potentially able to destroy everything around them if one collapsed onto the other and lost that distance. And that distance didn’t even exist now, they were completely merged in the same orbit, gravitating towards each other more and more.

The moment Andrés broke contact with his lips to regain some breaths, Martín began shamelessly pushing the other man back, keeping him tightly closed to his front at the same time, making sure to imprint every second on his brains.  
As soon as they reached Martín’s room, Andrés started taking the man’s shirt tails out of his tight black jeans. Martín could see the hungry look in his eyes as he stared at his body and finally the sparkle that hit his eyes as Andrés stared at Martín’s very much visible bulge. 

“Should I take care of this now?” Martín couldn’t reply, he had long lost the ability to speak, he just slammed the door closed with his heel and started touching, caressing, exploring Andrés’ body with trembling hands. Finally feeling everywhere, all the expanses of fabric-clad skin he could reach, but he wanted more and he wanted less, he needed to sate his hunger all at once and go incredibly slower at the same time.  
He bit, kissed, licked Andrés’ neck with a kind of voracity he didn’t know he possessed. And to his surprise the other man let him take the lead, he let Martín be the guiding light in that delicious darkness. 

“Martín.” looking up, he realised Andrés was staring at him, his eyes already half lidded, his pupils dilated for the darkness and the arousal, his hair messed up, his shirt completely ruined and a wave of affection overpowered him, rendering him unable to breathe or speak, he could just watch and kiss and embrace and _‘I need so much more’_.

“Andrés, I love you so fucking much” he punctuated every single word with a peck on the other man’s lips, trying to impress his feelings there forever, possessive and egotistical as it may have sounded. 

_‘I’ve always been yours. Only yours.’_

They slowly undressed each other, a graceless dance of stripping, kissing, throwing, biting until they found their way to the bed and once more Martín pushed Andrés close to himself, moaning as their skins finally collided, an apotheosis of tangible sensuality enveloping the both of them.  
Martín could have sworn on it, Andrés would have never lost control and abandoned himself fully yet he was observing exactly that. He was blown away by it, even more turned on as he was the one left in charge to guide them both through the waves of pleasure. 

Martín rolled Andrés on top of him, still so incredibly close to him that he almost thought he could merge their bodies together, so desperate to seize every single second. Every nerve ending in his body was on alert, he froze there, stopped to look into Andrés’ eyes only to see a sort of sparkle he had never seen before, unmistakable even to the blind. _Tenderness, adoration, love._  
It was enough to provoke Martín’s fierce desire, a feral frenzy taking hold of him as he grabbed Andrés’ ass and pulled him in closer and closer, sliding his painfully hard cock in the cradle of the other man’s hip, seeking a long awaited release.  
_‘Taking things slowly be damned.’_

“Easy there, easy _mi amor_. So many years of experience only to end up rutting against each other like teenagers? Where’s the beauty in that?” this one thing Martín had gotten right in his imagination, Andrés would never be a silent lover, he was used to the smug smile he was sporting after speaking but everything was so different, so much _more_. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Romanticism be damned, Martín needed to feel him hard and pulsing inside him, a desire so strong it could have consumed him to the core. And if Andrés’ face was any indication of what he was feeling right there and right then, on top of Martín, flushed and sweaty, eyes soft and open, his desire reflected Martín’s perfectly.

“As you wish.” 

Martín had had his fair share of sex in life, he had been fucked and he had made love but this was so completely different. He had never been worshipped in such way by anyone, Andrés went down his body touching and caressing him everywhere, tickling and kissing his sensitive skin. He took Martín’s cock in his mouth for a brief moment, leaving it with a smirk as his lover jerked and used all his willpower to not come just yet. 

“Asshole.”

“You want me to stop, Martín?” Like he had all the time in the world to just live in the moment, Andrés stopped his endeavours, grabbing on Martín’s hand, interlacing their fingers in a powerful conjunction. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Andrés laughed, a warm chuckle full of mirth as he got back up to kiss Martín with delicate passion.

—————-

Andrés let Martín fall asleep on his chest, he looked so innocent and content in sleep as he never did when awake. He traced the s lines on his soulmate’s forehead with gentle fingertips, relishing in the moment, wishing he could stay. Wishing he had more time to allow them both the luxury of hope, the passion and the genius they sparked together. 

The inevitable reveal that would have annihilated them both could wait, as long as they could believe in a never-ending night.

—————-

_"Vorrei cantare il canto delle tue mani_  
Giocare con te un eterno gioco proibito  
Che l'oggi restasse oggi senza domani  
O domani potesse tendere all'infinito." 

**Author's Note:**

> The end quote is from Francesco Guccini's song _'Vorrei'_ which is incredibly melancholic and fits Martín and Andrés so well. 
> 
> It roughly translates to:  
>  _"I would love to sing the song of your hands  
>  To play with you an eternal forbidden game  
> Let today be today, without tomorrow  
> And maybe tomorrow could reach out into the infinite."_
> 
> Forgive me Guccini for my profane translation.


End file.
